Pokeagents in: When Heroes Collide
by tillerian
Summary: Umbreon, Espeon, Skipper the Mudkip, Blazekin, and Treeko are back, and they are sent to go to Antarctica to find Destoyer. They meet other heroes along the way
1. The cold Antarctic

The Pokeagents in: When Heroes Collide: Part I

It's been weeks since our last mission. I wondered what happened. Did they finally surrender? Whatever. Our last mission was against Destroyer anyway. Wonder what he's up to. We found out when Q came up and told us where he was. He was in the middle of Antarctica, doing some strange activity, and sent us to investigate, but first he wanted to show us something.

By the way, in case you haven't noticed, my name is Umbreon, the leader of the pokeagents, who is me, Espeon, Skipper the Mudkip, Blazekin, and Treeko. And we had some adventure.

Where I left off, we headed toward H.Q. and met Q there. Q was not the head of the federal agency, but is the designer of gadgets that we use in our missions.

"Hey, Q" I said "What do you need to show us"

"Glad you can make it, pokeagents" said Q "As you know, Destroyer has been doing strange activity in Antarctica. Vast blizzards cover the regions and you can't go there without assistance"

Q pressed a button and a giant door opened, and out came a black car.

"Presenting our latest invention for you" said Q "The Pokemobile. As you can see, it has laser headlights, smoke screen, sub and jet mode, very durable tires that can go over the sharpest titanium without flattening, visual computer with radar and communications, jet propulsion, and an autopilot in case you need it most"

"Dude, a car" said Espeon "Radical"

"Yes indeed, Espeon" said Q "But only one of you can drive it, and that one of you is Blazekin"

I thought he was joking. Blazekin? He can't even count to four, last I checked.

"Why Blazekin?" I asked

"Because he is the only one of you that can hold the steering wheel and reach the peddles" said Q

"That's why you were teaching me how to drive a car?" asked Blazekin

"I wondered where he went" I said to myself.

"I've transmitted the co-ordinance to the car, so Blazekin should know where to go" said Q

"Cool" said Skipper "I call shotgun!"

"No" I said "I call shotgun, just in case"

"Okay" said Skipper "I call machine gun!"

Machine gun was on the sides, and bazooka was in the middle, shotgun was in the front right, and pistol was the driver's seat.

"Dude I call bazooka" said Espeon

"I want a bazooka" said Treeko

"You sit at the other machine gun, Treeko" I said

"Yaaaaaaaa!" Yelled Treeko.

We all got in our assigned seats, and started the car up. The car went into jet mode and flew off!

We were flying for hours, and hours. Skipper, Blazekin, and Treeko were singing car songs while I stared at the ground, and for some odd reason, Espeon was acting strange. He was clinging on to the seats with his eyes closed tight saying "I'm okay, dude, I'm totally okay"

But I ignored him and we flew on. Eventually we reached our destination, and boy, it the worst blizzard I've ever saw.

We landed the Pokemobile and headed off. We struggled through the blizzard as we walked farther and farther.

Then suddenly, we spotted something. It was more than one thing. I figured it was a shift of probe droids, so we started attacking. They started attacking back, but the strange thing was, there attacks weren't like probe droids and we stopped. Then we heard a voice yell "Who's there?"

We all tried to get a closer look and there were five things.

One was a hamster with a large orange spot on his back that came over his right eye and across his left, he had a brown belt over his right shoulder and under his left and it held some sort of staff.

The other was a blue hedgehog wearing gloves and red running shoes tan arms, tan muzzle, a circular tan stomach, a long brown nose, green eyes.

Another was a brown fox wearing a grey vest, green pants and shirt, no sleeves, a grey stripe between his ears, a laser gun in his right hand, gloves that revel the fingers, and had a badge on his vest, but I couldn't explain what it looked like.

Another looked like a human man, with pointy ears, blonde hair, green tunic, green hat, a sword and shield in hands, wearing tights, a pointy nose, and was staring at us.

The last one was nothing much, just a pink ball, with long black eyes, two dark pink cheeks, a mouth, two stubs on his side for his hands, red feet, and was half my height.

"Who or what are those things" asked the hamster.

We didn't know what they were either, so we remained quiet.

Then the hamster stuck out his paw at me, I just looked at it and said "I'm not smelling it"

They all looked surprised that we can talk, so the hedgehog asked "Who are you"

I sighed and told them everything and introduced ourselves.

Then Treeko said "And guess what? We're…"

I put my paw over his mouth to keep him from saying anything.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog and leader of the Sonic Team" said the hedgehog "I'm looking for a guy named Terminator. You see, Terminator stole the 7 chaos emeralds. In case you don't know what the chaos emeralds are, they are emeralds with unlimited power; the only thing that can control them is the master emerald"

"And I'm Hamtaro the power ham of the wind" said the hamster "I'm also looking for Terminator. I come from a place called the Ham-ham Island, there, it is protected from evil by power hams, and I am one of them. Terminator stole our ham gems except mine, ham gems are the source of our power. Now I have to get them back"

"I'm Fox McCloud, leader of the Starfox" said the fox.

"I am Link" said the man

"And I'm Kirby" said the ball.

"You wouldn't believe this" said Fox "But, we come from another system, called the Lylat system. There, we live in peace. But evil is always afoot. That's what the Starfox is here for, to protect the Lylat system, on our mother ship, the Great Fox. There's three more of us but, more on that later. Anyway, we've been trying to track down someone for a while, and he was last reported here. So, me and my two best friends, Link and Kirby, were sent here to find him"

"Why are you all out here, and who are you looking for?" asked Hamtaro.

I gave up and said "Alright, we're secret agents and we're looking for a man named Destroyer"

"That's who we're looking for" said Fox

"Then you know what we're talking about, dude" said Espeon

"Hey" said Sonic "Why don't you guys help us beat Terminator and we'll help you beat Destroyer"

"Why should we trust you" I said

"Because they're helping us" said Kirby.

"Come on, Umbreon" said Skipper "It'll be fun, they said they'd help us right?"

I threw up my paw and said "Fine, we'll help, but only if you'll hold up your end of the bargain"

"We promise" Hamtaro said

So, we continued through this monstrous blizzard. Then, we ran into two probe droids, but one was red and yellow, and the other was blue.

"Samus Aran" said Fox "What are you doing here"

"The Flk team" said the red one, supposedly named Samus Aran "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for Destroyer" said Kirby "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Samus Erik" said the blue one "Samus Aran's brother. Aran, you know these guys?"

"Only Fox, Link, and Kirby" said Aran "The others I'm not familiar with"

We introduced ourselves again, said what needed to be said.

"Are you looking for Terminator?" Aron asked Hamtaro and Sonic.

"Yep" said Sonic

"And you guys are looking for Destroyer" said Aran to the flk team (That's Fox, Link, and Kirby) and us.

"Yep" I said

"Hey" said Sonic "You must be looking for either or, we'll defeat Terminator, then Destroyer"

"I'd love to" said Aran

"But, we're looking for one person and one person only" said Erik.

"Why are you here then?" Hamtaro asked

"Because" said Aran "Destroyer is Terminator! That's Destroyer's real name, Terminator!"

All along, we were with the right people

"Why the heck did he do that?" asked Sonic

"Obviously" Hamtaro said "he had so many grudges against him that they might come together and foil his plans. So he made two identities of himself"

"Oh, well he failed at that, because we're all here, right?" said Fox

"So" said Sonic "Terminator tricked us, and wants to rule the world, so who wants to get back at him?"

We all agreed.

"Good" said Aran "I know where Terminator is hiding, so let's go"

We followed Samus Aran and Erik to this really big base. I was stunned when I saw it. She unlocked the door and went we inside. There we saw Terminator.

"Ah" he said "So you all found out what I was up to. You all, unfortunately, are too late. The weather changing machine is being loaded into my ship. Soon, it will travel the world setting remote controlled nano bots into the atmosphere. Then…"

"Shut up" said Sonic "We know what your up to, give weather, people praise you, rule the world. Can we just kick your butt, already?"

"I don't know" said Terminator "Can you? If you can then, too bad for me. But first, can you beat the black probe droid?"

"Black What?" asked Fox

I was as curious as he was.

"Don't tell me it's the same robot I fought on the island" said Hamtaro.

But, whatever he meant by that, it came: A black probe droid ready for battle.

"Another machine?" said Fox "Too easy. Come on, guys"

"Fox!" said Aran "It's too powerful"

It was too late. The flk team ran towards the black probe droid. But it had the advantage over them. It shot a powerful beam and killed them.

To be continued…


	2. Stopping the Ship

Pokeagents in: When Heroes Collide: Part II

"Oh, guys" said Sonic "I barely knew ya"

I was mad. Terminator just killed three protectors of another system! How could he? I was going to kill him, but I wanted to destroy the black probe droid, too, so I said "You'll pay for that, Terminator"

I raced to the black probe droid, it raised its gun at me, but I kept going. Then, Sonic knocked its gun out of aim, giving me a good clean shot. Then, everyone joined in.

We were fighting hard, but it had the advantage over us. But no matter what, we still kept fighting. Then, suddenly, four buzz saw like things, flew in and knocked down the black probe droid. I couldn't believe it! It was them! Fox, Link, and Kirby, alive and well! And Hamtaro was that other buzz saw.

"Whoa" said Sonic "Fox, Link, Kirby, your all alive, and fast?"

"Thanks to Hamtaro" said Fox

I couldn't believe it either! But it was true, they were alive, and better than they were before (Not that I knew them from before)

"You may have defeated the black probe droid" said Terminator "But you have yet to win the battle. LAUNCH THE SHIP NOW!"

Terminator and the black probe droid ran down two hallways.

"HAHAHA!" said Terminator on the speakers "Ship launched. You are too late. And, F.Y.I., the reactor is about to explode. Can you all stop me, the black probe droid, the ship, and the reactor at the same time? Oh and here's the catch"

Then, an army of probe droids came out of nowhere.

"The black probe droid" said Hamtaro

"Terminator" said Sonic

"The probe droids" said Fox

"The ship" I said

"The reactor" said Erik

Then we all looked at each other and knew we had to split up: Hamtaro went after the black probe droid, Sonic went after Terminator, Fox, Link, and Kirby stayed behind and held of the probe droids, me and the pokeagents went on the ship, and Samus Aran and Erik went to stop the reactor.

There we were, in the hanger, and there was the ship, taking off. We rushed and grabbed onto it just before it went into the air. Espeon was again acting strange and headed on inside the ship. The rest of us followed.

We were sneaking through the ship and looked around for anything we can damage.

"HEY, UMBREON!" yelled blazekin.

I shushed him and he whispered "Oh, sorry. Hey, Umbreon, what are we doing?"

"Dude" said Espeon "We're trying to stop this ship from putting the nano bots into the atmosphere. And we're going to destroy the ship, too. A very high ship…… and we're in it…… a very high ship"

"HEY, UMBREON" yelled Treeko.

I wondered how many times I had to shush them, and Treeko said "Hey, Umbreon, Skipper found this thingy, what is it?"

"Where is it?" I asked

"Over there" said Skipper pointing down a hallway.

We followed the hallway and there it was, the room where all the nano bots were stored. "_Wow_" I thought "_For an idiot, Skipper sure is good at pointing out things_"

But it turns out that that wasn't what Skipper was talking about; he was talking about a crooked loose nail.

Then I spotted something, it was 24 emeralds, 17 were labled ham gems and 7 were labeled chaos emeralds.

"Hey, Dude" said Espeon "Aren't those, like, the gems that Hamtaro and Sonic are, like, totally, looking for?"

"They must be powering the machine" I said

I took them out, put them somewhere on my person, and stepped back.

"Alright, guys" I said "We will carefully shut it down, now do what I do"

"Like this?" said Blazekin about to throw a fireblast.

"NO" I said "DON'T DO THAT"

But it was too late. Blazekin threw the fire blast at where the nano bots where stored. Then, the entire ship blew up, and we were launched into the base, Espeon screaming along the way, we ran into the reactor of the base and Samus Aran and Erik where there, then there was a large rumble.

"Oh, no, not again" I said

The reactor exploded sending us flying again, we ran into Aran and Erik, went through the wall, ran into Fox, Link and Kirby, went through the wall, ran into Hamtaro and the black probe droid, went through the wall, ran into Sonic, and ran into a solid wall.

"Ow" said Sonic "That hurt! What was that for?"

"That was fun!" said Skipper "Let's do that again"

"Let's not" I said

"No matter" said Terminator "The black probe droid will finish you off"

"I don't think so" said Sonic "'cause I think my spines pierced it"

We all got up and the black probe droid was filled with holes, and blew up.

"MY BEAUTIFUL MASTERPEICE, RUINED" said Terminator

"System overload" said a computer "The entire facility will explode in 1 minute"

"Well" said Terminator "That's my queue. So long everyone, see you in the afterlife!"

Terminator started to get away in that robot of his, but a big chunk of his ship (Obviously, the pokeagents destroyed it) fell on the wheel of his robot and it couldn't move. We high tailed it out of there. Then, the base blew up and rubble was left of it. Terminator rose from the pile of rocks, defenseless.

"My base, my plan, my probe droids, MY ROBOT! DESTOYED" said Terminator

Fox raised his gun up to Terminator and said "You lose"

But he lowered his gun and said "Good luck finding your way back"

Terminator ran off.

"Oh, YEAH!" said Sonic "We did it! We all did it!"

"Yep" said Fox "Terminator is finally defeated"

Then I remembered something and said "Oh, and by the way, I believe these belong to you"

I gave Hamtaro the ham gems and Sonic the chaos emeralds.

"Terminator was using them to power the weather changing machine" said Espeon.

Then, the blizzard cleared and the sun started to set.

"Hey, guys" said Sonic "That was fun! We should see each other again sometime"

"Yeah" said Kirby "that was pretty cool"

Then, Aran and Erik took of their helmets. Aran had long blonde hair, she also had blue eyes. Erik had blonde hair and blue eyes also, but his hair went halfway down his neck.

"Hey, Aran" said Erik "We gotta head back to H.Q. to get my S-rank"

"Your right" said Aran "See you guys later. I hope we meet again sometime"

They walked off.

"Hey, we've got to get going, too" I said

"Yeah, dude" said Espeon "the other pokemon are going to like, totally be wondering where we went"

"Bye, guys" said Treeko

We headed off to the Pokemobile and flew home, on the way we told Q what happened. Then, when we got back home to where the other independent pokemon lived, we told them we went to the other islands. They don't know we're agents.

Then, later, I looked off in the sun set and knew I was going to see them again. Maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell.

That was one of the greatest adventures I've ever had.

The End


End file.
